Need
by WolfenxPrincess
Summary: Naraku has been slain and now Kagome must part from her beloved Inuyasha.


**Need**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the cast. The song **_**Need**_** belongs to Hana Pestle, not me. **

**Summary: Naraku has been slain and now Kagome must part from her beloved Inuyasha.**

As twilight approached, a beautiful raven-haired girl with deep brown eyes sat by the edge of an old crumbling well, while a field of waving grass lay before her. Her body, wracked with sobs, shook violently as she tightly grasped the edge of the well until her knuckles turned white.

_**I'm not quite sure how to breathe without you here**_

She clasped the little glass bottle that regularly resides around her neck in one hand and continued to cry. As she continued to cry her thoughts ran wildly about. _How could this happen? I was so careful. I was sure that if I never told him how I felt I wouldn't feel the pain of this. I knew it was coming._

_**I'm not quite sure if I'm ready to say goodbye to all we were**_

The young woman curled into a ball at the base of the well and drew her knees up to her chest. Laying on her side on the ground her hair splayed about her, contrasting wildly from the raven tresses to the green of the lush grass, she encircled her knees with her arms and buried her face in her drawn legs. _How could I be so stupid? I knew this would happen! I am not such a fool as to expect because I turned a blind eye to my feelings they would not be there'_

_**Be with me  
>Stay with me<strong>_

As the tears continued to stream down her face the young girl drew further within herself, trying to overcome the pain of losing a loved one. She tried to think of what to do to escape from the pain within her heart. _I need to be away from here. I can no longer stand it. I don't think I can watch them together anymore._

_**Just for now  
>Let the time decide<br>When I won't need you**_

With this conviction, she righted herself and began the painful task of standing up. After being curled up for so long she felt her knees wobble and threaten to give out beneath her. She caught herself on the lip of the well and dropped the glass bottle in the process.

_**My hand searches for your hand  
>In a dark room<strong>_

As she bent to pick it up she felt an unusual feeling wash over her. It was directing her to the Goshinboku. She looked around to find the source of the strangeness and could find nothing out of the ordinary. _Why do I want to go to the God Tree? This makes no sense…well I might as well figure out what's going on._

_**I can't find you  
>Help me<strong>_

Straightening she placed the bottle in the pocket of her green skirt and started walking slowly to the Goshinboku.

_**Are you looking for me?**_

_Inuyasha can be happy now. I will find the last shard on my own. Naraku is defeated and Inuyasha can go to Hell with Kikyou. I don't need him to always protect me when he doesn't want to be with me. If he wants her he should go with her. I'm just in the way. He will never love me so I should stop feeling this way._

_**Can I feel anymore?  
>Lie to me, I'm fading<strong>_

_I will not lie to myself any longer. I can't bear it. I can't bear the false hope of him ever loving me. I need to stop this madness before I lose myself. I love him with everything that I am. I can't stay here with him anymore. He doesn't want me and I know that._

_**I can't drop you  
>Tell me, I don't need you<strong>_

_But I can't forget what I feel for him. I will always love him. It doesn't matter how far I go or where I run, I will always retain my feelings for him. I just want him to be happy, and I know that doesn't involve being with me._

_**My hand searches for your hand  
>In a dark room<strong>_

Continuing on to the Goshinboku, Kagome continued to ponder her feelings for Inuyasha. She saw a swallow alight upon a branch and watched for a moment as it preened its feathers, no doubt preparing itself for the spring mating season that was almost upon them.

_**I can't find you  
>Help me<strong>_

Upon arriving at the base of the Goshinboku, Kagome looked up into the tall tree's towering branches. She gazed before her at the splendor of the magnificent tree of ages and ran her fingers along the bark.

_**Are you looking for me?**_

She began to trace the scar left in the Goshinboku from the arrow that had once pierced Inuyasha's heart and pinned him to the tree. She sighed as she realized what woman he was with at that very moment. She who had wrought that pain and suffering unnecessarily upon the one she loved. Kagome felt the fires of anger swell inside her and furrowed her brow. _How can he be with her? She pinned him to this tree for fuck's sake. How can he love her when she truly didn't love him? Their "love" was so easily broken by Naraku and they betrayed each other. That doesn't seem like true love to me. Not like how I feel, I would never believe Inuyasha to be evil like she so easily did._

_**Etch this into my brain for me  
>Tell me, how it's supposed to be<strong>_

Kagome sunk to her knees at the base of the great tree. She leaned her forehead against the rough bark and closed her eyes, tears silently falling from her eyes.

_**Where everything will go  
>And how I'll be without you by my side<strong>_

So wrapped up in her own consciousness, she failed to notice the other person to join her in the clearing. Keeping her head against the bark her tears turned to soft sobs as she tried to restrain the wild emotions coursing through her being.

_**My hand searches for your hand  
>In a dark room<strong>_

Kagome pressed her hands against the bark and pushed against the tree with all her might. She didn't know why but she felt she had to get her anger and sadness out in some way. She felt she wanted to destroy the thing that had brought her and her beloved half-demon together, for it made her long for something that was never to be.

_**I can't find you  
>Help me<strong>_

She futilely realized she wasn't making any progress against the tree's enormity and dropped her hands limply by her sides and continued to cry while leaning against the tree.

_**Are you looking for me?**_

While she cried the other in the clearing made his way towards the girl on the forest floor. He gently gathered her in his arms and pressed her head against his shoulder and began to rub her back.

_**My hand searches for your hand  
>In a dark room<strong>_

She pulled back, sniffled a little, and looked up into the golden, ocher eyes she had never wanted to see again, but she had to look at him. She loved him with every fiber of her being and it hurt her that he didn't want her. She couldn't necessarily blame him; Kikyou was a better archer than her, although she had improved a great deal from when their journey had first begun, she was probably better at seeing the jewel shards, and she was a better priestess.

_**I can't find you  
>Help me<strong>_

Kagome hated that she couldn't look away. She hated that she had never told him her true feelings. She hated that she couldn't make him love her and that he never would. She hated that he was holding her now. She hated that this was making her hope and she hated feeling the hatred.

_**Are you looking for me?**_

Inuyasha watched the young woman in his arms struggle internally while he held her. Then, ever so gently he bent and lightly kissed lips. She immediately froze and her eyes widened. Kagome questioned, "Why did you do that?"

He looked down at his feisty Kagome and kissed her again. "I have wanted to do that for a very long time. Kagome, why are you crying?"

Kagome turned her head towards the forest floor and averted her gaze. She mumbled her response, "No reason."

Inuyasha caught her chin and made her turn her gaze to him. He said sternly, "Kagome, tell me what has made you cry. Is it someone I need to kill?"

Kagome laughed a humorless laugh, "Go look in a mirror then Inuyasha."

Momentarily confused he stared at her, and Kagome stared back. "What?"

Kagome repeated her statement, "Go look in the mirror for the face of the one who has made me cry."

Inuyasha's eyes widened in confusion, "But, how did I make you cry?"

Kagome shook her head and attempted to stand up, but Inuyasha grabbed her arm and pulled her back down into his lap. "It's really nothing Inuyasha, now please let me go."

Inuyasha refused to release her. "Kagome tell me now!"

Kagome's anger got the best of her and she blurted out, "You went to Kikyou again! You must know how I feel by now and every single time you run off to her! Naraku is finally defeated so now you can go to Hell with her! I knew this day would come but it still hurts, so please let me go. I still have one jewel shard to find and I need to find it alone."

Inuyasha grew more and more shocked as her outburst continued, but he did not release his hold on her. She continued to struggle and let the tears fall once more. Suddenly, Inuyasha pulled Kagome to his chest, crushing her against him. He murmured in her ear, "You silly girl, I would never leave you for her."

Kagome's eyes widened at his statement. She pulled back and looked up at him, confused, "What are you talking about? You just ran off to see her. How can you tell me that isn't you going off to be with her and leaving me?"

Inuyasha smiled down at the beautiful miko in his arms, "I wasn't going to go with her. I had to tell her that I truly love you and that I couldn't leave you here while I went away with her."

Kagome froze. Her every thought stopped and she stared at the hanyou before her. She could have sworn her heart had stopped beating. "You...what?"

Inuyasha smiled softly at her, "I love you. I never want to be away from you."

Kagome kept staring at him, "You're serious? You can't be. You love Kikyou."

Inuyasha laughed a little and hugged her tightly, "I love you. Kagome, I want to be with you forever. Will you be my mate?"

Kagome gasped, _Dog demons mate for life. What is he talking about? Why is he asking me this?_

Inuyasha continued when she didn't respond, "I think I know how you feel about me Kagome and I know how I feel about you. If our feelings are the same, shouldn't we be together?"

Kagome kept staring at him and finally responded, "I love you and I would love to be your mate." Inuyasha smiled the largest smile he had ever smiled and kissed her passionately on the lips.

Kagome giggled a little and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. "Why didn't you tell me you love me before?"

Inuyasha settled his arms about her waist and replied, "I was afraid Naraku would try to use you against me if anyone knew. I'm sorry for making you cry though. I didn't know, for sure, how you felt until today. I wanted to tell you sooner."

Kagome kissed him to quiet him and smiled. I'm glad you told me, even if it is a little late. Inuyasha smiled and held her tightly. He began nuzzling her neck, "Kagome?"

She whispered, "Yes?"

Inuyasha smirked, "When do we begin the baby-making process?"

Kagome smacked his arm. "Hentai!" He laughed and hugged her tightly.

He kissed her cheek and pulled back to look in her eyes. "I want to be mated with you so we can be closer, I was kind of kidding about the babies, but I'm kind of serious. So when do you want to mate?"

Kagome blushed a little and shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, I have loved you almost since we met four years ago. I just want to be with you."

Inuyasha smiled and picked her up bridal style. "That's all I needed to hear."

He began leaping through the branches of the trees. Darkness had settled about the land while the two lovers fully confessed their feelings for one another. Inuyasha leapt lithely from branch to branch until he found his destination.

He jumped down to the forest floor and set Kagome's feet on the floor, while still keeping an arm wrapped around her. She looked around and saw steam rising from the floor about twenty feet from where they stood.

Kagome began walking towards it until she realized he had brought her to a hot spring, although she had never seen it before. _I thought that Sango and I had found all the hot springs in this area. _ She turned back to Inuyasha, "How did you find this?"

Inuyasha smiled a little and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I was hunting one day and I found it. I decided it would be a great place for my future home and so I started building a house over there," he pointed. "I figured that whoever I mated with would want to live near nice warm water, especially if you agreed to mate with me. I knew you would love it."

Kagome just stared up at the half demon she thought she knew so well, he never ceased to amaze and surprise her. She eagerly kissed him and smiled, "I love it. It is so perfect. Thank you."

He smiled and guided her to the edge of the water. She sat down next to him and he pulled her into his lap. She leaned her head against his chest and closed her eyes. He intertwined their fingers together in her lap and smiled down at the girl he loved so much. Inuyasha kissed the top of Kagome's head.

The pair sat like that for a while, just enjoying each other's company when Kagome felt the sudden urge to be with Inuyasha. She needed to feel him and know that all of this was real and that she really was the one he loved and not Kikyou.

She sat up a little and eagerly kissed Inuyasha. He reciprocated and allowed Kagome to slowly intensify the kiss. When they pulled back because of lack of air Kagome's cheeks were tinged slightly pink at the embarrassment of her actions. "I needed to know this was real. I don't want to be dreaming, only to wake up and find that you've gone with Kikyou."

Inuyasha cradled her face in his hands and kissed her gently. "It's real Kagome. I love you, not her." He sealed his statement with a passionate kiss, ravishing her lips. Kagome blushed at the kiss then realized, _This is the guy I have been in love with forever. This is real and he is mine._ With that realization Kagome let go of everything and allowed her passion to flow into their kiss.

Inuyasha seemed to sense her acceptance and began to intensify the kiss. He ran his hands through her hair to cup the back of her head. He pulled her more tightly to him and placed his other hand on the small of her back pushing her towards him. Kagome crushed herself against her love and began rubbing the base of his ears.

Inuyasha growled softly and started to kiss down Kagome's neck to her collarbone where he drew lazy circles with his tongue and occasionally bit. He paid special attention to the spot where his mate mark would go and gave her a small hickey there.

Kagome was enjoying his attentions so much it almost escaped her notice that something hard was beginning to form underneath her body. She blushed as she realized what it was. Inuyasha was becoming excited. Kagome, however, found that even if she was shy, she enjoyed the thought of Inuyasha being excited because of her and she wanted it to continue.

Inuyasha kissed back up to Kagome's lips and began to lean her back softly to lay her on the soft earth floor. When Kagome was completely on the ground Inuyasha looked deeply into Kagome's eyes, "Kagome, are you sure you want this? Dog demons mate for life and I don't want to make you do something you'll regret later."

Kagome blushed a little but nodded. "I love you Inuyasha, nothing will ever change that. I want this."

He nodded and swiftly sliced through her shirt and peeled it off of her to reveal her bra. He began to move to slice through her bra and Kagome grabbed his arm. "I don't have any more in this time. Let me undo it." She quickly unfastened her bra for him and blushed intensely as he stared down at her naked torso.

He kissed her deeply and she responded. Inuyasha's hands found their way to Kagome's pale globes and he began to gently caress them. Kagome gasped at the contact and moaned softly as Inuyasha's ministrations began to arouse her. Inuyasha kissed his way down her neck to her right breast. He took her hard nipple into his mouth and began to roll it around with his tongue, lightly teasing it with his teeth.

He looked up at Kagome to see she had closed her eyes and was moaning softly. He smiled a little and moved to her other breast. As he was teasing that one, he began to slide her skirt off her hips. Kagome lifted her hips a little to assist him. Once it was completely off he sliced through her panties, all while never leaving her breast.

He pulled back from his love and sat up. He stared down at Kagome's naked form beneath him and felt his member grow even harder. Kagome looked up at him and began to blush again. She moved her arms to cover herself out of instinct. Inuyasha caught her wrist and stopped her movement. He looked into her eyes and whispered, "You're beautiful."

He bent to kiss her gently. After parting he sat up and began to remove his clothes. Kagome watched, blushing, while he shed them. When he was naked she assessed his body shyly. He moved over her and began kissing her again. She wrapped her arms around his neck. They continued to kiss and he pulled back a little. "Kagome, are you sure of this?"

She smiled, "Yes I am."

Inuyasha began kissing Kagome again and ran his hand down her side until he reached her sacred area. He ran a finger along the outside of her folds and gently pushed inside her. She moaned softly and arched her back. He took that opportunity to grasp a nipple in his mouth and play with it.

He gently moved his finger back and forth inside his love. Kagome grew wetter and wetter as he continued. Her arousal began to arouse Inuyasha even more and his inner demon became immensely interested in the goings on of its counterpart.

Kagome drew her fingernails down his back in pleasure and continued to moan while Inuyasha played with her most sacred area. When Inuyasha deemed her wet enough he drew back and looked down at her. She looked up into his eyes and he bent and kissed her. As he kissed her he shoved his hips toward hers.

Their hips met and Kagome felt a blinding wave of pain. Inuyasha cradled her gently and ran his fingers through her hair to ease her pain. When Kagome opened her eyes she nodded a little at Inuyasha, who gently began rocking his hips against hers.

She moaned softly as pleasure overtook her. As their bodies continued to unite in the dance only two lovers can do Kagome felt an immense pressure building in her abdomen. Inuyasha had begun to move faster and faster and felt his demon ready to come out. As Kagome felt herself explode in the most pleasurable sensation she had ever felt, Inuyasha's demon released, as he climaxed, and he bent down and bit Kagome's neck to create a mate mark. Kagome screamed his name as he made her come and Inuyasha kept rocking against her.

When their orgasms ended the two lovers lay together. Inuyasha had pulled Kagome into his side and cradled her. She lay her head on his chest and he rubbed her back. Kagome smiled up at him. "Now we will be together forever."

Inuyasha nodded and kissed her forehead. "You're right love, we will be together forever."

**A/N I have no idea why I wrote this. I was at work and inspiration struck so I started writing. I really love that song. It's Need by Hana Pestle. I felt it was accurate. So, I love you all! Thank you for reading! Please review! I am always looking to improve! And I know the characters are kind of OOC, but they've been travelling together for four years, so they have definitely warmed up to each other in my head haha. **

**Love,**

**Akemi**

**Edited and reposted May 25, 2012**


End file.
